


Waking up on a winter morning

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave wakes karkat up because snow, Drabble, Honest to god i dont know what to tag this with, M/M, There are no actual descriptions of playing in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Holy shit I'm super sorry nothing got posted yesterday my computer had a hardware issue and literally would not turn on (still isnt fixed btw. I'm posting from my phone, which is the opposite of fun)I'm going to try and get a second one out today so that well still have one for every day but I dont know yet how well that's gonna work out





	Waking up on a winter morning

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm super sorry nothing got posted yesterday my computer had a hardware issue and literally would not turn on (still isnt fixed btw. I'm posting from my phone, which is the opposite of fun)
> 
> I'm going to try and get a second one out today so that well still have one for every day but I dont know yet how well that's gonna work out

You’re woken up one morning by Dave, who is sitting on his knees on your bed and shaking you gently with what you can tell is restrained excitement. 

You groan and open your eyes. “Whas’a’matter?” You yawn and push yourself up onto one elbow, stealing a quick kiss from your boyfriend before blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light in the room. “How long have you been awake?”

He shakes his head. “Not long. Look!” he’s jittery, practically bouncing on the mattress. He holds on to your arm and pulls you up. “Look, look,” he keeps repeating, his excitement obvious in his tone. He points towards the window beside your bed, and you look out to see that the world outside has been covered in a blanket of white overnight, and there’s still some thick white flakes floating gently down from the sky. “It’s snowing, dude!”

You smile, amused by his excitement. Every year since the two of you had moved to the house you live in now, he’s celebrated the first day of snow in the winter. Today is that day apparently, and he's living up to your expectations about how he would react. 

You gently brush him off of you and tell him you're getting up, and after you've taken a shower and put on about ten layers of clothing, you decide you're ready to go freeze your ass off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
